Terra's True Love
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: Beastboy is going to propose to Terra but before she does a man from Terra's past proposes first. Terra doesnt know what to say, she did love this man in the past but now she is unsure because she has Beastboy.Now Terra must decide who she loves truly.R
1. A Blast From The Past

Terra's True Love

This is my third teen titans story. I never thought I'd write anymore. It takes place about two years after the titans found a way to free Terra. Beastboy and Terra had finally gotten together and Terra was now an official titan. Well anyway on to the story.

Chapter 1: Blast From the Past

The story begins on a normal hot summer day at titans tower. At least it was almost normal. Today was the day, the day Beastboy was going to ask Terra to marry him. He was going to pop the question a little later. Other than that, the day was perfectly normal. Raven was meditating on the roof of the tower. Cyborg was repairing the T-Car. The two couples of the story (Robin and Starfire and Terra and Beastboy) were talking about their own their own thing. Terra was strangely quiet when Beastboy asked her if she had any past boyfriends or if he was her first.

"What's wrong Terra? Did I say something wrong?" Beastboy asked wondering why his true love was about to cry.

"No it's just that... I did once have another boyfriend. He was like me. He had earth powers to. He was my best friend and we had known each other our whole lives. He was a bit older than me. One day we took our friendship to the next level and we went out on a date. We had the best time." Terra said sobbing.

"...But?" Beastboy knew there had to be a but.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Terra said as she burst into tear. She ran out of the tower and sat near the ocean. Beastboy ran after her and sat next to her.

"Sorry I asked." He said.

"It's okay." Terra said wiping her cheeks.

"Do you want to be alone right now?" Terra nodded and Beastboy went back inside. Terra thought about her other boyfriend who's name was Drake. She had loved him so much. They lived peacefully in a village far away. Terra lived with her parents and so did Drake. They were neighbors. They would play together everyday... until that one fateful day.

Beginning of Flashback

Terra was sitting on the grass waiting for Drake. Suddenly she felt a little pebble hit her back. She turned around and saw Drake there.

"You're it." He said as he flew away on a rock. They were playing one of there favorite games, rock tag. Sometimes they did throw to large rocks but nothing serious ever happened. At this time, Terra didn't know how to use her powers that well. She concentrated and lifted the area of rock beneath her and flew after Drake. Drake was a very skilled fighter so it was hard for Terra to keep up sometimes. Terra used her powers to pick up some pebbles and launched them at Drake. Before they hit him three large rocks came in front of him to take the hit of the pebbles. Terra took a large rock this time and aimed carefully. She fired it faster than she had ever fired a rock before. In fact it was faster than anything Drake had ever seen. The rock hit him of his rock and he fell to the ground.

"DRAKE" Terra screamed as she went back to the ground to. Drake was on his stomach. The back of his white shirt had a red spot in the middle.

"Drake are you okay?" Terra asked nervously. Drake got up and rubbed his head.

"I'm okay but I think my back took some damage." He said as he took of his shirt. Terra blushed like crazy as she saw his muscular body.

"Is there a lot of damage on my back?" he asked.

"Well it's bleeding a little. I think that rock hit you to hard."

"Yeah I guess so. How did you get that rock to go so fast? I've never seen anything like it." Drake said as he put his shirt back on. When he tried to bend his back it hurt a little so he tried his best to not have to bend.

"Sorry about hitting you though."

"It's okay."

"Well... now what do you want to do?"

"Let's head back home. I think you need to rest." Terra said as they walked home hand in hand. The two of them were the known couple in the town that they lived in. Everyone knew they were more than friends though they didn't want to admit it. Some even thought that they were really in love but seeing how they are around each other I probably would to. Terra took Drake to his house where he rested. Terra decided to leave him alone so she went back to her house.

When she got home she asked her mom something.

"Mom, can I have some money to buy something for Drake? I hit him hard with a rock and I feel bad so I want to buy him a present. Can I please have some money?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Terra but we have been running low on money so we have to use every penny wisely so I can't give you any money. I'm sorry." Terra's mom replied.

"Please" Terra pleaded.

"Terra I already said no."

"PLEASE"

"NO" Terra's mom yelled.

"But..."

"Terra go to your room now. When I say no I mean no."

Terra walked to her room angrily and sadly. She jumped into her bed and screamed into a pillow. She was very angry now. Her eyes grew yellow as she got angrier by the passing second. The ground started shaking violently. Terra's mom knew what was happening. She ran to Terra's room and opened the door. Terra was on her bed in a rage. A yellow aura covered her body.

"Terra stop." Her mom cried. This had happened before. Terra would get mad and start to unleash her powers but this time it was different. Usually it would only last a few seconds but this time it looked like she wasn't going to stop.

Drake also knew what was happening for he was almost always the one to calm Terra down. One time he had to kiss he in order for her to stop. Drake got out of his bed, which pained his back. He walked out the door and walked to Terra's house. He opened the door and went to her room. When he got there Terra's mom was on the floor unconscious.

"Terra stop." Drake said. Terra merely looked at him and a large rock was fired at him. This time Drake was ready for the fast rock. He raised his hand and stopped the rock in midair. Terra's house along with every other house in the town started to fall apart. Drake grabbed Terra's mother and flew out of the house on a rock. Terra was now hovering in the air with a tornado of rocks around her. Drake set Terra's mother down and flew up to the tornado. Drake used his powers to enter the tornado. In the center of it he found Terra.

"Terra you have to stop, you're destroying everything!" he yelled. Terra heard him but didn't listen. Instead she hit him with a rock from behind. She got him in the head so he fell to the ground hard. This increased the injury in his back. Before Drake could get up a house fell apart on him. Now all you could see of him was his shoulders, head, and right hand. With what remained of his power Drake raised his hand and parted the tornado and used the rocks to bind Terra and bring her in front of him. By now Drake barely had any power. The final thing he said was:

"Terra I... I... I love you." Drake said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. More rubble then fell on top of him concealing him from view. At the sound of Drake's final words Terra snapped out of her anger situation. She looked around and saw what used to be a town. There were no people left. Terra knew what happened. She had gotten into an anger tantrum. She had killed everyone. Her mom, Drake, her neighbors and everyone and everything she cared about. She fell on the ground and started to sob. It was right there she decided never to stay in one place for to long in case her powers were set loose again.

End of Flashback

Terra started to cry even harder. Beastboy came out again to see if Terra was any better now. He put his hand on her shoulder. Terra looked up at him and managed a weak smile. Terra got up and hugged Beastboy. Then he pulled back and looked at her. Their eyes met and they shared a romantic kiss. Terra broke the kiss and stared at him again.

"Thanks Beastboy." She said. They were about to walk back inside the tower but Beastboy had a question to ask first. Beastboy took Terra's hand and held it. HE was so nervous and his face showed it.

"What's wrong Beastboy?" she asked. Beastboy was now blushing like crazy. He knelt down and Terra's eyes widened.

"Well uh... Terra... will you... m—" Beastboy began.

"Titans trouble." Robin yelled as the loud alarm went off. Beastboy was mad. He was about to ask Terra but now he was going to have to wait. Soon after the titans left for town. The titans found that Mumbo Jumbo was stealing from a jewelry store. The titans stopped Mumbo at the exit of the store. Several people ran out of the store in fear.

"Well if it isn't the teen titans. My favorite audience." Mumbo said. A jet of water shot out of Mumbo's wand and hit Terra off the rock she was on and sent her into the wall of a building. Before Terra could get up he through a flower at Terra that exploded when it hit Terra knocking her unconscious. Then Mumbo pulled a stuffed bunny out of his hat and through it at the titans. It exploded on contact with the ground clouding the area with smoke. Mumbo was gone when the smoke cleared. The titans found him running away. Terra was still unconscious so they left her as they followed Mumbo. They were right on the Mumbo's tail. Mumbo ran and ran and he ran into a dead end.

"Open says me," Mumbo said. The bricks parted and Mumbo ran through. Robin jumped over the wall and Cyborg blasted through it as everyone tried to catch Mumbo.

"Abra Kadabra," he said as he created a bubble around the titans that they couldn't break.

"Bye bye titans." Mumbo said as he turned around. When he turned around he found himself facing into a large boulder. The boulder hit his wand and broke it releasing the titans. Robin through a net that encased Mumbo. They let the cops handle him. They turned their attention to the person who stopped Mumbo.

"Hey thanks for stopping him." Robin said.

"No problem." The man replied.

"So what's your name?" asked Cyborg.

"The name's Drake." He said.

- - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Review please.


	2. A Reunion Of Old Friends

Chapter 2: A Reunion Of Old Friends

Drake was about an inch taller than Terra. He had blond hair and blue eyes. His hair was spiked up in the front and slightly spiked in the back. He wore a white T-shirt and a blue jacket. His pants were also blue.

"Well Drake, thanks again for stopping Mumbo." Robin said.

"No problem." He replied as he turned to leave. The titans were also about to leave when Drake turned back at them.

"Hold on a second." Drake said.

"Yeah?" Robin asked.

"Do you know a girl named Terra?"

"Yes, why?" Beastboy asked.

"I've been looking for her for a long time and I found out she was here fighting crime."

"Well she stays with... Oh no we forgot about Terra. We have to go back and get her." Beastboy said as he turned into a bird and flew back to find Terra. The other titans followed but before Robin left he said something to Drake.

"If you want you can come see Terra later at Titans tower." Robin said as he was leaving. "Thanks again for your help."

Before Robin was out of site Drake told him to tell Terra that he was coming. Robin nodded as he went to join the other titans.

The titans found Terra lying on the ground starting to regain consciousness. She tried to get up but she fell down. Beastboy ran and caught her.

"Uh... what happened?" she asked.

"Mumbo hit you hard in the head and knocked you out." Beastboy said. Terra rubbed her aching head and found a really big bump from where she was blown into the side of a building. She winced when she touched it.

The titans returned to the tower and gave Terra and ice pack. Her head still ached a little bit. Beastboy took Terra into the hallway while no one was around and once more got on one knee.

"Terra will..." Beastboy began. Before he finished Robin came in.

"Terra I forgot to tell you that this guy named Drake is going to come here to see you some time later." Robin said. Terra eyes widened. She couldn't move whatsoever and Beastboy was sitting there angry that Robin had to but in.

"D-did y-you s-say Dr-Drake is coming here?" Terra asked with shock in her voice.

"Uh... yeah. While you were unconscious we went after Mumbo and it turned out that Drake was the one to stop him." Robin said as he exited. Terra was paralyzed and speechless. Beastboy waved his hand across her face and she didn't even blink.

"Uh...Terra? Are you okay?" he asked. Terra did not answer. She just stood there like a statue.

"Terra?" Beastboy asked again. Beastboy turned into a bear and roared at her and she didn't move and inch. Her mind was somewhere else right now. She wondered how someone whom she supposedly was madly in love with was alive. He was supposed to have died long ago.

"Okay Terra I'm going to go kill myself now, you can come stop me when you can move again." Beastboy said as he was supposed to leave. Terra snapped out of her trance just as Beastboy knew she would.

"So... you want to tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"Well... you know how I've never told you about my past and how every time you asked me about it I said I didn't want to talk about it? Well... I never wanted to talk about it because well... I... I... I killed my entire town." Terra said.

"WHAT!" Beastboy yelled. Terra started to cry at the remembrance of her past and that fateful day.

"I-it was while I had a real family." Terra began as she started to cry even harder.

"Terra if you don't want to talk about it then you don't have to." Terra shook her head.

"No, I think it's time you learned about my past. Like I said I lived with my parents. I lived a small town and I had a lot of friends. My best friend of all was a boy, a boy named Drake. We did everything together. We played together, we went on vacations together, and practiced using our powers together. He had the same powers as me but he had better control. One day while we were playing a game I hit him in the back with rock really hard. I had to take him home so he could rest. When I went home I asked my mom for some money to buy him an 'I'm sorry' gift. We were low on money but I was a brat so I insisted. My mom sent me to my room where I grew even angrier until my powers got the better of me. The ground shook very violently. My mom tried to stop me but I hit her hard on the head. Drake came over and also tried to stop me but by the time he got to my house a tornado of rock was surrounding me. Drake's injury in his back kept him from using his full potential. I hit him on the head and he fell to the ground. The earthquake got more intense and a house fell apart on Drake. With the last of his power he finally stopped me. By now he was too weak to live on. The last thing he said to me was..." Terra stopped there not wanting to make Beastboy feel uncomfortable.

"Yes? What did he say?" he asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"You just don't want to."

"Terra just tell me, it's okay."

"Okay then, he said... "Terra, I love you."." Terra was surprised that Beastboy wasn't freaking out. But soon enough Beastboy's expression changed to one of sadness.

"Terra?"

"Yes?"

"Did you love him?" Beastboy asked.

"..." Terra didn't know if she should reply.

"Did you? Don't lie." Beastboy said.

"... Well... uh..." Beastboy gave her a look that meant he wanted an answer.

Terra sighed before she said:

"Yes Beastboy, I did love him to." Terra closed her eyes not wanting to see Beastboy's new expression. Beastboy sighed and silently left while Terra's eyes were closed. As he left a small tear fell from his eyes.

When Terra opened her eyes he found that Beastboy wasn't there. Terra was about to go find Beastboy when she decided that he probably didn't want to see her right now. So with that Terra went back to her room and cried on her bed. She had now broken her boyfriend's heart.

How could I do that to him. I just should have lied and said that I didn't love Drake.

Terra sighed and thought of what she should do next.

While Terra was in her room Beastboy was outside the tower skipping rocks. He was deep in thought about what his next move should be. Beastboy figured that that Drake guy was going to come, take Terra away, and the titans would never see her again. He wondered if he should just step out of the game before it begins. Then he wondered if Drake was even coming to take Terra away.

Maybe Drake is just coming to say hi or... who am I kidding. Terra is still going to love him and he is still going to love her. He probably will just come in and take Terra away forever. She'll probably be more happier with him than with me.

Beastboy sighed and looked at the calm waters. He threw another rock and sighed again.

Maybe I am just overreacting. Drake may actually just want to come and just be friends with Terra. Then I can be with her.

Beastboy heard footsteps from behind him. He turned around and saw Raven standing behind him.

"Hey Raven." He said quietly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ter... nothing." He replied. Beastboy and Raven had once been an item but it didn't work out. Now they were just very good friends. Sometimes however Beastboy thought Raven was trying to get him back. Raven knew what Beastboy was thinking. She didn't even have to read his mind. It was all over his face. She didn't exactly know that Drake and Terra knew each other but she did know that something had happened with him and Terra.

"Beastboy, first of all I'm not here to try to convince you to go out with me again. I'm here as a friend to help you. So why don't you just tell me." She said.

"Raven, I appreciate your concern but I need to be alone right now."

"Okay then." She said as she walked back inside the tower. About a minute after Raven left Beastboy saw a rock headed his way. Upon closer observation he saw a man on it. Beastboy knew it was Drake.

"Here we go." He whispered. When Drake got to the land he hopped of the rock and greeted Beastboy.

"Hi. You remember me right?" Drake asked. Beastboy nodded. Drake was the same as before except now he wasn't wearing his jacket showing that he was wearing a golden watch on his right hand. On his left was a yellow wristband that said 'Live Strong'.

"Is Terra here?" Drake asked.

"Yeah she's inside. Come on." Beastboy said as nicely as he could. He was presently very mad at Drake. Beastboy led him into the tower where the other titans greeted him.

"It's nice to see you guys again. Where's Terra?"

"She's... Where is she?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe she's in her room. I'll go check." Beastboy said as he went to Terra's room. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. When no one answered knocked again.

"Terra, are you in there? Drake's here already." Beastboy said. In a few minutes Terra was out.

"Beastboy I'm sorry I made you feel bad bu..." Beastboy interrupted her.

"It's okay Terra. I told you to tell the truth and you did and well... if you love someone than you love someo..." Beastboy was interrupted as Terra gave him a passionate kiss. Beastboy kissed her back at wondered if this would be their final kiss. In case it was Beastboy savored every minute of it before they went to join the others. Beastboy and Terra stood at the door to the room where the others were. Terra was nervous about seeing Drake after all these years. With a few moments of preparation Beastboy and Terra walked through the door. When Terra and Drake's eyes met they were both silent. Terra slowly walked up to him. The both of them had changed since they last saw each other. The whole room was quiet as the two old friends looked at each other. Without warning they hugged each other.

"I missed you." Drake whispered.

"I-I missed you too." Terra whispered back. They stopped hugging and looked at each other again.

"We'll give you some privacy." Robin said as he and the other titans left. Although they were out of the room the pressed their eyes against the door an listened.

"So... how have you been?" asked Drake.

"I can't complain." Terra replied.

"I bet you're wondering how I survived that day." Terra nodded.

"Well after I closed my eyes and bowed my head and the rest of the rubble fell on me, I somehow survived that. I was unconscious for about an hour I'm guessing. When I awoke I couldn't move from the pain. I thought of a way to get out of the situation. Slowly I gathered my strength and used my power to force my way out of the rubble. When I was out I was terrified at what I saw. There was nothing but rubble. I flew to a town to get some rest and I wanted to find you. Since that day I've been searching and now after all these years I found you." He said.

"I'm sorry I put you through all that trouble." Terra said.

(With the other titans)

The other titans were trying to listen in on the conversation. Beastboy was the only one who wasn't trying. He was sitting against the wall wondering how this was going to affect his life.

(With Terra and Drake)

"Why did you spend all that time looking for me. You wasted a huge part of your life." Terra said.

"It was worth it to see your smile again." Drake replied making Terra blush.

"Well... Drake are you... um... you know... still..." Terra began. Drake knew what she was going to say so before she finished he said:

"Yes"

"Oh" Terra replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh uh... nothing... I'm just flattered. All the girls in the town had crushes on you. You were the cutest guy in the whole town."

"...and you were the prettiest in the town." Terra blushed even more.

"So... do you still feel... the... same... about...me?" Drake asked nervously.

"Well... I'd be lying if I said flat out no. I've had so many dreams about our days together so I guess my answer would be (Against the wishes of a-hamtaro- dreamer)... yes... but..." Terra couldn't finished. Sadly she was now in love with two men who were both so good to her. In some ways she like Drake better but in some she like Beastboy better.

"But...?" Drake asked as she touched her cheek.

"..." Terra just couldn't get the words out. She couldn't tell Drake about Beastboy.

"Okay then let's just change the subject." Drake said. It felt like a wait was lifted of Terra's shoulder when Drake said those words.

"So... why did you come here? I'm sure it wasn't just to say hi." Terra said.

"Well I actually came here to well... I came to ask you a very important question but I feel I cannot ask it now. Maybe another time." Drake said.

"So you came all this way to ask me a question?"

"Terra, it is a very important question." He said.

"Okay the. Whatever you say." Terra said.

"I have a different question...um... do you mind if I can stay here for a little bit. I have no money for a hotel so... if you can ask your friends I'd really appreciate it." Drake said.

"No problem, any friends of mine is a friend of theirs." She replied as she turned to go ask the other titans.

"Wait, ask later, I really want to talk to you some more. I haven't talked to a real friend in such a long time." He said.

Terra and Drake talked for another hour. They learned about how the other lived after the day they were separated. Terra began to realize how much she had really missed Drake. When they were done talking Terra went to ask Robin if Drake could stay for a bit. When Terra opened the door into the hallway she found all the titans there sleeping on the floor. They were listening for so long they fell asleep. Terra woke them up and they came up with excuses to why they were on the floor.

"Robin, Drake wants to know if he can stay here for a little while. He has no money for a hotel so what do you say?" asked Terra.

"It's okay. He can stay for as long as he needs to." Robin said.

"Thank you so much." Terra said as she ran back to Drake to tell him the good news.

"Robins aid you could stay." She said to Drake.

"Really, great. I won't stay to long and be a nuisance. I'll probably be gone in a week. Is that okay?"

"Robin said you can stay for as long as you want... but can't you stay longer than that. How about a year." Terra said.

"No that's way to long. I be a real pain by then."

"You a pain? That's really funny Drake but seriously, can you stay a month?" she asked.

"I think your friends may have a problem with that. That's a really long time."

"It's fine if you stay a month." Robin said as he came in.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks. Let's compromise, how about two weeks?" Drake asked.

"Fine by us but where can you sleep? Hmmmmmmmm." Robin asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch. It's better than the ground." Drake said.

"No, maybe we have a spare bed in the basement. You can share a room with Terra since you're such good friends." Robin said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Drake said. Terra blushed at the fact of sharing a room with Drake.

- - - - - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

What did you think? Sorry for the wait. Tell me in the review if you think Drake is evil. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

I understand that the titans are probably too young to get married but if they were too old they wouldn't be the teen titans anymore so just bare with me. All you BBTerra lovers are going to probably hate me for this chapter. On with the chapter.

Chapter 3:

It had been two days since Drake temporarily moved in. He was pretty much used to living in the tower. He and Terra spent a lot of time together getting to be reacquainted with each other after all these years. Sadly Terra was spending less and less time with Beastboy so he didn't find much chance to pop the big question. Today was the same, Terra and Drake were in their room talking, Beastboy was in his room thinking of a time he could propose, Robin and Starfire were talking about something, Raven was on the top of the tower in deep meditation, and Cyborg was repairing the T-Car.

"So how did you first meet the titans?" asked Drake.

"Well, basically I was fighting a giant scorpion (I forgot what it was) and the titans came to help me out... but of course I didn't need it. I quickly dispensed with the scorpion and went up to the titans and they convinced me to stay with them for a little bit. That's pretty much how I met them." Terra replied.

"Beastboy told me that you got trapped in a rock shell... I have to know how you got out of that one." Drake said with a small chuckle.

"Well I was stuck in that for a while lying unconsciously but one day I just awoke in the shell and used my powers to get out. Did I mention I have complete control over my powers yet?"

"I kind of figured it out when you stopped that robber yesterday. My powers have changed a little. I found out about a few years ago that I was able to move anything and not just rock. Unfortunately it is much harder to move a car than an equally large boulder so I usually stick to rocks. Speaking of rocks..." Drake stopped as a pillow suddenly flew up and hit Terra on the head. "You're it." He said as he jumped out the window onto a rock that was waiting for him.

"No fair." Terra cried as she also jumped out the window and chased Drake who was headed out over the water. While they were both over the water Drake's hands glowed yellow and several pillars of rock came out of the water and almost hit Terra.

"I see you've learned some new tricks... but so have I." Terra said as the rock Drake was flying on crumbled under his feet. As Drake fell, his hands glowed white and he suddenly floated in midair.

"Like I said, new powers." Drake was panting after about a minute of staying in the air because the strain on his body was two great. Drake's hands glowed yellow and a pillar of rock came out from under him and he stood on it to catch his breath. Terra took this chance to launch many pebbles at him. He skillfully dodged each one. No they weren't playing tag anymore. They were now testing each other's power and limitations. Terra assaulted Drake with larger rocks which he dodged my merely raising his hand up and stopping them. Drake jumped of the pillar and onto a floating rock. He flew high into the air. Terra followed but before she reached him she sent pieces of the rock she was standing on at him. Drake continued to dodge them with a wave of his right hand. Drake then flew back towards the tower but before he got there Terra made a pillar of rock come up in front of him. Drake hit in and fell into the water. Terra searched frantically for him.

_Where is he, where is he, where is he? _

She flew down to the water and jumped in to look for him. And there he was underwater with his eyes closed. Terra made a rock from the ocean floor come up and carry him to the shore of the tower where she set him down. Terra stated praying.

_Please be okay, please be okay. _

Terra pushed on Drake's chest and some water came out of his mouth. Terra knew what she had to do and she blushed that she was the one who had to do it. She had to perform CPR. She blushed like a tomato before she nervously put her lips against his. Her face was now completely red. Sir passed from her mouth to his and then she pushed on his chest again but he still wasn't breathing... so she had to do it again. She put her lips against his but this time while she was still doing it Beastboy looked out his window and thought they were kissing. Beastboy stared at them for a minute and then closed turned around and started yelling. Terra pushed on his chest again and this time he coughed and opened his eyes. There was a small lump on his head.

"Uh... what happened?" Drake asked.

"Well uh... you were unconscious and then I... uh... had to perform CPR." Terra said as red as the sun.

Beastboy was in his room tearing up everything in his bear form.

_Stupid Drake, this is all his fault. _

Beastboy looked out his window and saw that Drake and Terra weren't there anymore.

_I guess I won't be needing this thing anymore._

Beastboy looked at the ring in his hand and than closed his fist. He took the engagement ring and chucked it out the window. Luckily it didn't land in the water but it landed between to large boulders that hopefully wouldn't release the ring to the water. Beastboy turned into a bird and flew out the window and went into the city to think.

Drake and Terra walked into the tower and they were still wet.

"What happened to you guys? Did you go swimming?" asked Robin.

"Something like that... Well, I'm going to go take a shower." Terra said as she ran to the bathroom. Drake went to their room to change. He didn't need to take a shower. He sat on his bed and thought about Terra for about ten minutes before he started to change. While he was changing Terra walked in and gasped. Luckily Drake wasn't naked but all he had on were his boxers. Terra stared at his muscular body before he said.

"Uh... Terra, I do need to change." Terra got back into reality and walked out the door and leaned against the wall still thinking about what she just saw. In a minute Drake walked out fully dressed.

"Let's just forget about that." Drake said with a chuckle.

It was four thirty now and Drake and Terra hadn't eaten so they went out for pizza. Beastboy was wondering around town miserably wondering what he should do next. He walked by other couples which only made him think about Drake and Terra even more.

_I should just face it. I'll never find true love._

Beastboy thought that he was meant to be with Terra but now he was having second thought. Just thinking about Drake and Terra made him seethe with sadness and anger mixed together. He needed to blow of some steam so he found a common thief stealing from and old lady and took out his frustration all on him. (The poor guy, never saw the dinosaur mouth coming) Beastboy felt hungry so take a guess where he wanted to go. If you guessed the pizza place you are... correct. As he walked to the pizza place he saw Drake and Terra walk through the door together. (The poor Beastboy, he never saw it coming either) Beastboy walked through an alley all by his lonesome and even saw cat couples. Beastboy yearned for that. He thought he had it but now he thought he didn't. Beastboy was now lonely although he had many friends. He needed someone to love and for someone to love him back. He needed someone who he could spend the rest of his life with. He needed someone to be there for him when his other friends are too caught up in there own things. What he needed was a soul mate.

When Beastboy returned to the tower Drake and Terra weren't there. He went straight to his room and sat on his bed. Drake and Terra came in about five minutes after Beastboy. Terra was laughing at a joke that Drake had just told her.

"I guess you guys had a good time." Raven said looking up from her book.

"Terra I think you need to talk to BB. He seemed a little down when he walked in." Cyborg said as he passed the computer in his video game. At that moment Beastboy walked in to the room. He had a big frown on his face.

"Hey Beastboy, Cyborg said I should talk to you. Is something wrong?" she asked him. Beastboy just turned around and left. Terra followed him.

"Beastboy, what's wrong?" she asked him when he saw him in the hallway.

"Wrong, nothing's wrong." Beastboy said with a fake smile on his face.

"Are you sure cause you seemed pretty down when you walked in. Are you mad at me or something?"

"No Terra." Terra looked into Beastboy's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Well how about you and me go have dinner somewhere tonight. What do you say?"

"I'm busy." Beastboy said as he turned and continued walking.

"Busy doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"I just have some stuff to do. Maybe tomorrow or something." Beastboy said.

"Okay then tomorrow it is okay?" Terra asked. Beastboy sighed but then nodded.

"Sure Terra." He said before he went back to his room. When he was gone Terra frowned.

Terra knew there was something seriously wrong. Beastboy had barely talked to her the whole day. She started to think about how she told Beastboy that she was in love with Drake a long time ago. Then she thought about how the feelings she had for Drake were slowly developing and getting bigger. She did still like Beastboy but she didn't know if it was definite anymore. All the time she was now spending with Drake was making her drift away from Beastboy. Terra knew that now she had been a new person from the moment she saw Drake again. Something inside her yearned for what they once had with each other. As little kids they were in love. Their parents had always thought it was meant to be. They were so perfect for each other... but Beastboy was perfect for Terra as well. They shared their good times and bad times.

Terra walked to her room and went to her bed. She was now thinking if she meant what she said to Drake when she told her that she still loved him. Maybe she answered that way so it wouldn't hurt his feelings. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe it was just a friendly thing but then Terra remembered the day they met and the day they fell in love. He remembered there first kiss. Well it was a kiss on the cheek but whatever. Terra remembered when she performed CPR. When she put his lips against his she did not just feel embarrassed. In a sense she treated it as a kiss and not a life saving operation. Now Terra had to admit the truth: She was still deeply in love with Drake.

- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - -

What did you think? Review please.


	4. Proposal

Chapter 4: Proposal

Terra got up the next morning and stretched her arms. She looked over at the picture of her and Beastboy on their first date. She smiled got out of bed. She saw that Drake was still asleep in the bed across from her. She wanted to go kiss him on the cheek but she knew she shouldn't. Terra got out of her bed and went to have breakfast. None of the other titans were awake so she just helped herself to a bowl of cereal. She ate slowly while thinking about both Drake and Beastboy.

One by one the other titans came and had breakfast. They greeted Terra but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. She snapped out of her thoughts when Beastboy woke up and came in.

"Hey Beastboy." She said.

"… Hi Terra." Beastboy said without any emotion whatsoever. There was obviously something on his mind.

"So where do you want to go tonight?"

"What?" asked Beastboy. He didn't remember his talk with Terra the day before.

"Remember, yesterday we agreed to have dinner tonight?"

"O yeah I remember. Um… anywhere's fine with me."

"Oh, how about that new restaurant on the corner of main street. I hear it's really good and they have a lot of veggie dishes." Terra said.

"Sure Terra." Beastboy said more enthusiastically. Drake came in to the room and walked up to Terra and Beastboy.

"Good morning guys." He said as he got a bowl of frosted flakes.

"Good morning Drake." Terra said.

The morning went by quickly. At lunch Drake walked up to Terra and told her he had to go out for most of the afternoon. When he left Terra wondered what he had to do.

Beastboy walked outside the tower and walked over to the two boulders and picked up the ring that was luckily still there. Beastboy picked it up and looked at it. It was a little dirty but he just washed it in the ocean to fix that.

Meanwhile Drake was flying around on a rock looking for a particular store. He flew around the corner and found the most expensive jewelry store in the entire city. Drake walked in and looked around.

Back at the tower Beastboy gathered all of the titans except Terra. He took them all into his room and locked the door.

"What's wrong Beastboy?" asked Robin.

"Okay all of you have to not be in the tower from ten to eleven o'clock okay."

"Why?" asked Cyborg.

"Well it's a personal thing." Beastboy said as he felt the ring in his pocket.

"Come on, you can tell us. We won't tell anyone." Cyborg said.

"Well okay… Um… I'm… going to… how do I say this… I'm going t-to… pr-propose to Terra." Beastboy managed to say.

"WHAT!!!" all of the titans except Raven exclaimed.

"Uh… Wow." Raven said in her usual tone.

"Yup, this is the ring." He said as he showed them the ring.

"Glorious." Starfire said.

"We'll be happy to be out of your way." Robin said. Suddenly Terra walked into the room and surprised everyone. Beastboy threw the ring into the air in surprise. He luckily jumped and caught it before Terra could see it.

"What's everyone doing in here?" she asked.

"Uh… we're… um… planning your birthday party…" Beastboy lied. The other titans just nodded along.

"Beastboy, my birthday isn't for another six months. Come on what are you doing?" she asked persistently.

"Well... actually we were… planning my cousin's brother's best friend's little sister's wedding party." Beastboy lied again.

"And what would her name be?" she asked knowing Beastboy was lying.

"Um… Ter… I mean… Delilah." Beastboy said.

"So when is the wedding?"

"…"

"Okay whatever. Anyway has anyone seen Drake?"

"I think he's still out." Robin said.

"Okay, I'll leave so you guys can plan the 'wedding party'" Terra said sarcastically as she left the room. When she was gone everyone sighed.

"That was close." Beastboy said.

"You don't even know your future wife's birthday. How sad." Raven said.

"Of course I knew when it was I was just hoping… she wouldn't remember when it was." Beastboy said.

"You know what that doesn't matter right now, what matters is that I'm going to marry Terra." Beastboy said gladly.

"So how will you burst the large question?" asked Starfire.

"_Pop _the _big _question Star, and I'm going to do right when we get back from our date tonight." Beastboy said. "I'll take her to her room and then give her these flowers I bought and then that's when I'm going to ask her."

"Maybe you should decorate her room with 'Will you marry me stuff' or something like that." Robin suggested.

"Well actually I'm going to put scented candles in her room before we leave. Hopefully I don't burn down the tower." Beastboy said with a chuckle.

"We'll relay this information to Drake when we see him." Robin said. (The other titans don't know about Drake and Terra's history.)

"Well actually I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him about me proposing, just keep him away from the tower."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well…" Beastboy thought wondering whether to tell the other titans about Drake and Terra or not. He decided not to. "Well Drake is like a brother to Terra and he may be protective of Terra."

"Well okay then." Cyborg said as he and the other titans left the room.

Meanwhile Drake was still in the same store trying to find something special. He'd been looking for quite some time now.

"Sir, may I help you?" one of the workers said.

"No I'm fine" Drake said. He looked a bit more and then went to find another store. Sadly nothing there was good enough either so he went to another. Drake was running out of jewelry stores. As he was flying to another one he saw that it was being robbed by Gizmo. Drake walked into the store and threw a small rock at Gizmo's head.

"Ow." He said as he turned around expecting to see the titans.

"Who are you?" Gizmo asked.

" The name's Drake." He said as the bag in gizmo's hand suddenly came forward and Drake took it.

"How did you do that?" Gizmo asked in surprise.

"The same way I'm going to do this!" Drake yelled as his hands glowed white and Gizmo suddenly went flying out the door. Drake walked out slowly and saw Gizmo was lying on the floor. Gizmo looked up. When Drake noticed that gizmo was looking up Drake looked up and saw Mammoth dropping on him. Drake barely jumped out of the way. Suddenly a purple hex hit ground Drake was standing on and it crumbled and he fell deep down. The HIVE thought they had won but Drake flew up on a rock.

Drake's hands glowed yellow and three boulders came out of the ground and were hurtled at the HIVE. Jinx hexed it and it broke it half before it hit her. The four spider legs came out of his backpack and slammed the boulder coming towards him aside. Mammoth simply caught his boulder and threw it back at Drake. Drake lifted his hand and the boulder stopped. Next he shaped the boulder into a large fist that he threw at Mammoth. The fist sent him flying. Jinx hexed the rock Drake was floating on and it crumbled beneath his feet. As he fell his hands glowed white and he levitated. The ground under Jinx suddenly rose with her on it. The rock took her high into the air. The rock under her suddenly wrapped around her and she fell to the ground. Lucky for her Mammoth ran up and caught her. He also broke the rock that encased her.

Drake went back to the ground and awaited their next attack. Mammoth jumped up and the ground sending shockwaves at Drake. Next Jinx saw a helicopter above Drake. She hexed the propeller and it fell down toward him. Drake got up on a rock once more to dodge the shockwaves and then his hands glowed white and he tried to stop the helicopter. It took every ounce of his power to finally set it down.

While Drake was busy with that Gizmo ran back into the jewelry store and picked up the bag of jewels that Drake had taken from him. When Drake set the helicopter down he flew higher into the air.

"You know I'm really getting sick of you." He said as his right hand glowed yellow and his left glowed white. A lamppost came and tied up Gizmo. The metal bars from a fence formed a circle around Mammoth and Drake sealed the top with a boulder. A rock fist came from the ground and squeezed Jinx. Within seconds the police came and took them to jail.

Drake walked up to bag of jewels and looked inside of it. There were many jewels, necklaces and rings in it. Drake took out a particular item and looked at it carefully. A grin crossed his face. He had found the perfect item. He walked back into the store and returned the jewels and decided to buy the item. The worker gave it to him free of charge since he stopped the HIVE.

"Thanks." He said as he ran out of the shop with the item in his hand. Drake checked his watch and saw that it was six o'clock. Drake didn't feel like heading back to the tower just yet. He went around the city and got a hamburger to eat. At around eight o'clock he returned to the tower and found no one was there.

"Hello?" Drake said as he looked for any of the titans. "They must have gone to stop a bad guy or something and they couldn't find me." Drake concluded. While waiting for the titans Drake went over what he was going to do when the titans came home. It would be perfect.

Meanwhile the titans were not fighting crime, Terra and Beastboy were on their date and the other titans were somewhere else.

Terra and Beastboy had just gotten to the restaurant they were going to. It was a really nice place. A pianist and violinist were playing on a platform. Terra noticed how much Beastboy's attitude had changed from the previous day. He was so down in the dumps yesterday but now he was cheerful again.

"I see you're feeling better." She said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Yesterday you seemed so distant but now you're happy." Terra said.

"Well yesterday was a bad day for me." The food came in another ten minutes. They ate slowly because they were caught up in conversation.

"Beastboy when I was trapped in that stone, did you miss me?"

"Of course I did. You know that?" Beastboy said surprised she asked the question.

"Did you visit me a lot?" she asked.

"Terra, is something wrong. You're asking questions you already know the answer to."

"Nothing's wrong." Terra said.

"Okay then." He said as he took a bite of his food. "Gosh this is really good." Terra smiled at Beastboy and then leaned over and kissed him. Beastboy blushed but then kissed back.

Back at Titans Tower Drake was wondering where everyone was. It was almost nine thirty now. Drake went over to the table and picked up his communicator.

"Robin come in." he said into it. There was no answer so he assumed he left it. He tried the other titans but none of them answered. Drake got up to use the bathroom. Once he was out of the room Terra and Beastboy came back.

"That was really fun Beastboy." Terra said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah it really was… and there's more. I have a surprise for you." Beastboy said.

"Really, what is it?" she asked.

"Go to your room and I'll meet you there to tell you." Beastboy said. He would have proposed right there but he wanted to give Terra the roses and he wanted her to see the candles in her room. Beastboy went to his room and picked up the flowers. He went over what he was going to say before he left his room.

While Terra was walking to her room she bumped into Drake.

"Where were you guys?" he asked.

"Out." Terra replied.

"Drake I really have to go to my room right now." She said.

"Give me as second, I want to ask you something." He said.

"Go ahead." Terra replied. Drake got down on one knee and held Terra's hand. Beastboy was walking slowly to Terra's room and before he turned the corner to the hallway where her room was he heard Drake say:

"Terra, will you marry me?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What did you think. I know many of you will hate me for this chapter. Anyway sorry for the wait. Review please.


End file.
